Kat-A-Tonic
by Zentia
Summary: Chance T. Furlong beats the heat with a drink called Kat-A-Tonic with interesting results.
1. Chapter 1

On the outskirts of the hustle and bustle of Megakat City, the Salvage Yard sets the scene, home to Jake and Chance's Garage and secret base for the ace pilot vigilantes, the Swat Kats.

Two toms, a burly yellow brown striped tabby one and a scrawny rusty reddish furred one, were working on replacing a carburetor and working on the axel with oil and grease stains covering much of their light blue coveralls in a grey slab garage that smelled diesel. The sounds of wrenches loosening nuts and bolts and a whirring desk fan trying to circulate the air echoed in the power tool filled room.

The burly yellow cat got his head out from under the hood of the grey car and wiped sweat from his brow with a red rag in his pocket.

"Whew! Can't wait for that AC repair guy to get here to fix the unit. Though I could've done it for free. How hard can it be to fix an air conditioner? It's somewhat like repairing a car right?"

"That's the same thing you said about the toaster, Chance. And after you 'fixed' it, burnt toast nearly every time it was used." His red furred friend said as he wheeled out from under the car, with his face and part of his coveralls stained with axel grease and oil. Just like the tabby, he took out a pocketed rag and wipe the grime and sweat from his brow. "I take my chances with a real technician who knows what he's doing."

"Very funny, Jake." He retorted.

And on time as the clock on the wall struck twelve, a whistle blew. Right on time for an hour lunch break. Both of them stopped their work and put away the wrenches and other tools back in tool bench for now. The two mechanics headed to the break room which was in between the garage and the main office. It had a table with two chairs sitting across from each other, a small kitchen area with a counter, cabinets, a sink, a ceiling fan set on the lowest setting, and white mini fridge that was nearly empty save for a couple of fruits. Even an area with a beat-up couch in front of a TV. Jake sat down by the table, fanning himself with a folded piece of paper and spoke.

"Your turn to get the food since I did it last time."

"Yeah, yeah. Tuna sandwich again?"

"With the cheese this time, and don't forget the sour cream chips."

"Okay, headin' out."

After stepping outside the main office, he was greeted by the blast of triple digit degree weather air in the face.

"Ugh, it's like stepping into an oven out here!" Chance exclaimed as he wiped sweat from his brow, already looking drenched in perspiration. He went over to the company truck and unlocked the driver side door. Like before, he was hit with another blast of hot air and sat in the driver seat. It was like sitting in a sauna. Should have rolled down the windows to let air in earlier, but with it being a breezeless day, it wouldn't have made much difference.

He started the car and turned on the AC, again only to get a face full of hot air. In response, he quickly rolled down the windows to let out the stale heated air. After cooling the car, he drove off to the convenience store which wasn't far from the garage, just a mere few blocks and down the same street as Pop's Newsstand. Speaking of which, the new issues of The Katoxic Avenger and Katman-Duo is out so he made a mental note of dropping by for a quick read.

Stopping at a red light, he turned on the radio.

"Better break out those water bottles! Turn on the hose! Stay in the shade from those UV rays, folks, as the rest of this week is going to be a scorcher with temperatures staying in the 90s range! Just like the last! Are you prepared to beat the heat?" the weatherman exclaimed.

' _How about things to beat boredom too?_ ' Chance thought as he continued driving. Megakat City's criminal activity were on the low currently. Well, basically the small crimes of usual robberies and muggings and other things that the usual cops/Enforcers could handle. Bigger threats have been dormant for a while. Dark Kat and Dr. Viper are in hiding after their recent defeats, Madkat/Lenny Ringtail is stripped of their power and in an asylum, Pastmaster defeated and back in the past where he belongs, Metallikats are on the lam yet not heard from recently, and Hard Drive and Turmoil are in prison. It brought much needed peace, but also brought some boredom along with it too.

It had been nearly a month since he had seen action as a Swat Kat, going around stopping the villains like the comic book heroes he read about and wanting to spread his "wings" in flight again. Don't want to get too rusty in his flying skills, even though just practicing and soaring across the skies would be fine. However, there were still great maintenance and repair to be had with the jets after their recent battle with Dark Kat which did a huge number on them yet still managed to save the day.

But also because of this blasted rising temperature limited much of the leisurely and recreational activities to do to pass the time without great risk of getting heat stroke. Even the theater mostly have cheesy romantic comedies/dramas and kiddy films with barely much in terms of action and suspense. Not much excitement going on currently.

After passing some more street lights and turning a couple of corners, he parallel parked just slightly up the street before Pop's Newsstand and his destination. He left cracks in the windows before stepping out into the blistering sun's rays. While approaching the newsstand for a quick read, he noticed something different. The one manning the place wasn't Pops but a scrawny pale white furred tom with bangs covering much his eyes, wearing a blue A shirt with matching jean shorts. He rested his head lazily on his hand with elbow on the counter while flipping through a magazine with a table fan blowing wind in his face.

"Uh, hello buddy?"

"Oh, hey, man…" droned the tom with a surfer accent. "Browse and buy whatever you want, man. Just don't steal anything, 'k?"

"Um, okay." Chance said as he took a Katalyst: The Feline Femme Fatale comic off the side rack and started skim reading. "So Pops not in today, dude?"

"Nah bro. The harsh heat has been getting to him lately. Asked for some time off."

Chance figured as much as he had seen Pops fanning himself and surrounded by empty water bottles in previous visits. Poor guy deserved the break. After a quick read for a few minutes, he went on his way to the convenience store. Just before approaching the store a dim light caught the corner of his eye in an alleyway between two three-story brick buildings.

Looking deep down the alley past a couple of aluminum trash bins and in front of a diamond patterned steel fence, a pink illuminating vending machine stood there with a picture of a slanted bottle soda bottle labeled Kat-A-Tonic. As they say, "Curiosity killed the cat" as Chance approached to get a better look. He could see a tagline on the bottom left corner saying "Wet Your Whiskers with Bubbling Bliss!" and that all the ten buttons had the exact same drink labeled on them. But the price was what really caught his attention.

"50 cents a pop?!" he exclaimed. Bottled soda usually sold around $1.50 or even a buck at some cheap dollar stores, but half a dollar is just absurd! It's basically the price for one canned soda.

But why would it be deep down this alleyway? Why not in front of the convenience store so anybody can see it?

However, he didn't have much time to ponder about it as he is still on the clock for lunch and didn't like to be scolded by Jake for taking too long. Also, the shade from the buildings surrounding him did little to protect him from the intense heat. So, he just decided to get a soda and be on his way.

He grabbed a couple of quarters from his pocket and inserted them into the slot. Then, pressed the top button and after some rattling from inside the machine, a bottle filled with pink liquid dropped into the opening. He took it, saving it later until he got back for lunch, and went into the convenience store that was located at the corner of the street by the intersection.

The Kattail To-Go convenience store is like the 7-11 of Megakat City, very popular for its slush drinks. It had the usual provisions with aisles filled with sweet, salty and cheesy snacks galore, toiletries and To-Go items, the soda and coffee fountain, a section with prepared microwavable sandwiches and burritos. The counter, manned by a white and black splotched burly cat wearing a black apron and a green uniform polo shirt with faded blue jeans, with tobacco products on the back wall and tons of candy in the front and a refrigerated drink section, which didn't have any Kat-A-Tonic to his surprise. You think that for such a new product that it'll at least be in the store, let alone in a vending machine nearby.

After getting both lunches, he went to the counter to purchase and to chat with the cashier about something on his mind.

"Hey, Mack." He said, noticing the cashier's name tag. "I got this soda from a vending machine deep in an alleyway halfway down the street. Just wondering why, it isn't in front of the store?"

"Dunno know what ya talkin' about, bud." The clerk spoke with a Jersian accent. "Never heard of that girly lookin' brew before nor did I ordered anythin' like that. And if I carry it, it be in the fridges not in a vending machine."

"Oh…ok." Chance donned a puzzled look after this revelation.

Who would advertise or put their product in a mostly hidden place like that and not even mention it to the convenience store? It was on his mind after paying the clerk as he left for his ride and was soon back on the road heading back to the garage.

After arriving, he brought the bag of midday meals into the break room where Jake was apparently still hanging out.

"Took ya long enough. We got less than half an hour to eat."

"Heh heh, sorry. Traffic was kinda hectic on the way back. Well, let's dig in quickly." Chance said as he took a seat across from his friend and pulled out an egg salad sandwich, a bag of sour cream and onion chips, and his Kat-A-Tonic drink which caught Jake's eye.

"What kind of drink is that?"

"I dunno. It's something called Kat-A-Tonic, some kind of fruity drink. Can you believe I got this for fifty cents in a vending machine in an alleyway? Heck, not even the clerk at the store knew about it!"

"Wow, that cheap? But whoever thought a spot like that is good for a vending machine needs to have his head examined." Jake said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Also, a pink colored drink looks like something meant for girls so why put it there? Speaking of which, what kind of flavor is it?"

"Hmm. I don't know…" he said as he examined the label closely. "It doesn't really say. Well, only way to find out!"

Chance twisted the cap off and took a sip.

"ME-WOW!" he exclaimed while almost jumping out of his seat and then chugged down the entire bottle in a few gulps, shocking Jake in the process. "This tastes great! Never experienced a flavor like this before!"

"So, what does it tastes like?"

"It tastes like...hmmm" He replied, looking like in some deep thought. "Kinda like a fruity bubblegum cola. It is really good though!"

"Still what was up with that reaction?"

"I don't know." Said Chance scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "When I took a sip, it felt like a huge shock going through my body, a really good shock. It felt incredible! And had a bit of rush that made me drink it all in one go!"

"That's...really odd."

After finishing their meal, the whistle blew. Time for the mechanics to get back to work.

They went back to the car they were working on before with Jake heading back underneath the axels and Chance underneath the car's hood. With wrench in hand, Chance went to work with the carburetor. As he tinkered with the part, screwing nuts and bolts, he started to feel hot. Not because of the summer heat around him, but oddly from within himself, almost like a high temp fever coursing throughout his body. Was he getting those summer colds? That can't be good as if suffering from sweltering heat and dehydration wasn't enough!

"Yee-ouch!" Chance

"Chance, what was that? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…chipped a claw." he looked at his hand perplexed but not just at the chipped one. Did they look about half an inch longer and trimmed? No that can't be right, can it? Maybe the heat was playing tricks on him. Ignoring it for now, he went back to work.

Just after a couple of hours and completed maintenance on the first car, they went onto the next which was a red convertible. It had a bit of a rear fender bender along with needing replacement of transmission fluid. As the day started to cool down just by a mere ten degrees into the late afternoon approaching evening.

However, as he worked on the dented bumper, Chance felt another heatwave coursing through his body, scratching an itchy scalp and tugging his sweaty collar in response. He took out his red sweat rag from his pocket and wiped his brow and the back of his neck, only to find something off.

"What the?" he said as his claw brushed the back of his neck to find that some of the fur felt longer, like hair with length stopping just around his shoulders. It didn't help that Jake took notice after Chance's small outcry as he popped his head from under the hood of the car.

"Whoa, trying a new do there, champ?" Jake teased.

"Nice one, wise guy." Chance sarcastically replied. "Honestly though I don't know where this came from…. Whew!" He wiped his brow again and began to stand up, only to feel some fatigue and dizziness which resulted in him having to lean on the trunk for support as his legs gave way.

"Dude, are you alright?" Jake's voiced his concern for his friend.

His friend went over and helped him up by grabbing his arm, feeling a great amount of extreme warmth his body was giving out.

"Yeesh, Chance, you're burning up! Are you getting sick?"

"No, I'm fine!" Chance started to protest yet as he began to stand up his legs still felt like jelly that he had to stop. "Well, maybe just need to rest for a bit."

But Jake was not having it. "Look, business has been slow lately due to the weather and this car isn't going to be picked until two days from now anyway. So, let's close up shop early and take a day off tomorrow so you could recover okay?"

"*Sigh… okay fine."

After putting away the tools, turning off lights and locking up, they headed to their cars went homeward bound. Chance's drive in his dingy red copper pickup truck was a relatively short one, around fifteen to twenty minutes covering a few blocks to his five-story brick apartment complex. It wasn't long for him to arrive in the parking lot across the street where the complex is.

As said, it was a simple five story brick building and had low rent that was affordable with his Salvage Yard salary. He walked through the lobby, passing an unmanned reception desk with a sign saying "Back in 15 minutes" on the left and a small round table with orange cushioned chairs next to a vending machine filled with salty and sweet snacks. He approached the elevator and pressed the up arrow button. The doors slid open and he went inside, pressing the button for the fifth floor.

"Okay, just grab a bite to eat, take a cold shower, watch some TV and sleep. Everything will be just fine…-UGH!"

During the ride, Chance felt the heatwave coursing through his body, clutching his stomach in pain. It wasn't long until it subsided a few minutes. He stood up pondering on what just happened. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him as he looked around his body. But wait…why did his clothes feel slightly loose? Looking in the mirror that was behind him, he noticed that his height was off. He seemed to have shrunk about half a foot or head's worth. Something unnoticeable to most other than himself.

"This heat…is really getting to me." he tried to reason it even though the slightly longer hair and longer claws proved otherwise.

*Ding!

The elevator reached its destination and opened the doors. Chance went through the hallway covered with aqua and green striped wallpaper, passing numbered doors until he reached his labeled 507. Pulling out his keys and unlocking the door, he stepped into the sunset lit apartment.

It was almost twice the size of a standard hotel room with the usual accommodations. A small kitchen area on the left with fridge, counter and cabinets with a sink and dishwasher underneath, stove oven with a microwave overhead and small round table with a couple of chairs. A living room right next to it with a red recliner and coffee table that sat in front of a grey TV set with an entertainment stand underneath with a VCR on one shelf and a collection of videos below it. A door on the right that leads into a bedroom that housed a queen size bed, a closet and a bathroom. The usual living fare with a cheap price.

Heading into the kitchen, he opened the fridge to find something for dinner. He made a mental note to get groceries on the weekend as there weren't much inside. There were some fruit and vegetables in the bottom drawer, some soda cans, a couple cans of tuna, salmon and sardines, some cheese and a few eggs, and condiments like ketchup, relish, mustard and mayonnaise.

A tuna sandwich would do for now, he thought.

He took out a can of tuna, mayo, and cheese and grabbed two slices of bread from the loaf on the countertop. He took a white plate and set it on the table, making the sandwich, and began to eat.

And then it happened.

"GAH!"

Only after taking a couple of bites, however, that hot feeling struck him yet again. He dropped his sandwich and gripped the edge of the table as the searing sensation coursed through his body, notably stronger in his hands and feet as he heard fingers and toes cracking. After a couple of minutes had past, the heat within subsided. Panting, he looked at his hands and feet and was taken aback at what he noticed. Just like happened to his claws, they looked much thinner and slender and dainty, resembling that of a she-kat, along with smaller foot size that had a claw pedicure too.

"This-this can't be happening…" he said in disbelief, still clueless on what is causing these odd body changes and blaming it on the heat. "A shower will do me good. Just need to cool off."

He quickly ate his sandwich and put away the plate in the dishwasher beneath the sink. Before heading towards his room, he stopped in the living room. Next to a window was the thermostat that he adjusted quickly by turning the know to sixty-five degrees and switching on the AC, hoping that'll it lead to cooler temps.

He opened the door and stepped into the brown bedroom, furnished with a dresser drawer on the left side, a queen size bed in the middle along with a nightstand topped with a cord phone and lamp, a sliding door closet with a laundry hamper and a bathroom on the right side.

Entering the bathroom with white painted walls and brown tiled floor, he stripped out of his loose coveralls, letting it drop into a crumpled heap on the ground. Then, he took off the second layer underneath, a white A-shirt and a pair of red underwear that clung to him with sweat. The naked tom pulled back the clear shower curtain and turned the cold knob of the faucet. He stepped inside and closed the curtain, turning on the shower.

"Ooh! Ah! Cold!" he said he felt the water splash and drench his fur.

Grabbing the shampoo and soap from the ledge, he lathered them up with a sponge and soaked in the suds from head to toe. Everything seemed to be going fine until…

"ARGH! Ugh…not again!"

He leaned forward against the tiled wall in front of him with arms stretched out. He groaned and grunted in pain as the fiery feeling returned, hitting strongly certain points of his body. He felt tingling in his scalp as his shoulder length hair grew and cascaded to midback. He flinched as he heard a pop as his waist shrunk and his hips widen to child bearing levels, giving an hourglass and curvaceous figure.

After the shower, he dried himself off with white towel on the rack across the shower. He put away the towel and went in front of the mirror.

"What's…happening to me?" it was all he could say.

The changes were more noticeable with the long hair and curvy body. He could have been mistaken for a she-kat, well, if it weren't for the masculine face, bulky limbs and chest, lack of breasts, and a visible dangling dick.

Whatever was happening to his body was changing it for the worse. Was this a new disease he contracted? Something to do with the heat? He could probably go to the doctor in the morning about this after some good night's rest. It had been a grueling day after all. Chance decided to go nude for the rest of the night so he can cool down better in his sleep.

He went into the living room to see that a clear night with visible stars and full moon shining brightly outside the window. It was a bit into the evening around eight or so. Still slightly early to go to bed so he decided to watch some TV to pass the time and see what was on. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and sat in the recliner. Turning on the TV, he flipped through the channels. Nothing interesting seemed to be on. Just the news, some primetime sitcoms, and then David Litterbin that he just stuck to watch.

After thirty minutes into the hour-long block, it happened again.

"ARGH!"

His body went into another heat wave as he squirmed in his seat, stronger in his rear and tail. He felt slightly rising a bit from the cushion as his butt grew bigger, much rounder and plumper with a new layer of fat. His tail extended a few inches longer and gaining some extra fluffiness. Again, the burning receded and he got out of the recliner in shock. His hands groped his new plump rump and looked at his new fluffier tail, even wagging it, something that's usually common on mollies. He was in disbelief about all this.

"I-I really need a rest. I got to lie down."

With that, he turned off the TV and headed to the bedroom. He lied down on the bed with his limbs sprawled out eaglelike, not bothering to go under covers. He stared at the ceiling fan that spun rapidly overhead. It felt hypnotic in a way, eventually lulling him into a deep sleep within a matter of minutes.

Nearly an hour in his slumber the feeling came back again. But it came subtler than before. Not a scorching painful sensation within, but more of a heated sauna or intense sunbathing. It was oddly more pleasurable than painful, making him lightly purr subconsciously. It also made him toss and turn on his bed a couple times. It wasn't long until changes started to take place.

Muscles in his arms and legs slowly deflated, making the limbs have slender tones to match hands and feet along with his stomach losing its washboard physique into something slimmer. His shoulders losing their broadness. His pecs lost muscle but inflated with fatty tissue instead, growing to look like F cup breasts with erect brown nipples. He let out an effeminate moan as his voice sounded higher in tone. His face became smaller and rounder with a shrunken nose and longer eyelashes. Lastly, his 9-inch dick became fully erect as it escaped its striped sheath, throbbing profusely. But as quickly as it grew erect, it slowly began to shrink by the inch until it disappeared into his body with his balls following suit. In their place a pair of pink fleshy lips with a nub above it, completing the feline's feminine transformation.

"muuuuurrrrrrrr-OOOOOOOWWWwwww…."

Chance purred and moaned suddenly as she felt her first female orgasm in response to the final change; her pussy shooting juices onto the bed. And with that, the sensation departed from her, leaving her in a deep sleep throughout the night.

Morning rays peered through blue curtained window onto the naked molly's face, causing her to stir and covering her head with a pillow. Eyes still refusing to come out of its lidded shelter.

*Riiiiinnnnng!

*Riiiiiinnnng!

The white phone on the nightstand buzzed its ringing into Chance's ears. She stirred half awake and groggily picked up the receiver and talked to the caller on the other line.

"Ugh…Hello? Chance speaking."

"Um, who is this?"

She could tell from the familiar voice that it was Jake. But how could he not tell that it was him? Maybe he wasn't loud enough? She spoke a little clearer and louder.

"It's me, Jake."

"No, really. Can I talk to Chance?"  
"I am Chance, Razor!"

She blurted out his friend's secret identity to clue him in.

"Whoa, dude! You sound way different. Maybe you should really check the doctor if it is relating to what you got yesterday."

"Huh...ugh, really?" she replied, now realizing and letting it sink in that her voice sound slightly different, but didn't think it was too severe. "Probably just a sore throat. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Uh, okay, Chance. If you need another day off just say the word."

"No, I'll be there tomorrow. Just need more rest I guess."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow. But really you should see the doc if it worsens."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. Bye."

"Bye, buddy."

She hanged up the phone and tossed slightly in bed. Letting out a yawn, she stretched as she became fully awoke. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and removing eye crusts. But also, noticed a bit of weight on her chest. Eyes gazed down to see big furry fleshy mounds. The she-kat was taken aback and let out a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

No wonder Jake didn't recognize the voice. It was completely female. Her hands shakily touched a furred tit, feeling the sensitivity as she shuttered. She then guided her hands to her crotch only to find his equipment missing, replaced with a pussy.

In a panic, she ran into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Gone was the masculine male form replaced with an hourglass feminine one staring back. Her curious hands followed every new curve, contour and features of her body. Even plunging a couple of fingers into her vaginal depths that made her shudder and let out purring moan. Were females this sensitive?

It all felt unreal. Like being in a dream, waiting for the moment when he'll wake up from it. But she knows that this was reality. Though she hates to admit, she had a bombshell of a body with ample tits that put Callie Briggs' and Felina Feral's to shame. Worthy of cover girl material for Play Tom magazine. Yet she was supposed to a ladies man not a kat lady!

'How did this happen to me?'

After calming down, she sat on the toilet as she pondered and recollected the yesterday's events. As much as it was unnaturally high temperatures, the heat wouldn't be able to do something to this kind of extreme. And what kind of sickness from heat would change someone's gender as nobody else seemed to catch it? Was it something she ate? It was the usual sandwich she occasionally ate that she washed down with the…

"*Gasp! The Kat-A-Tonic!" she exclaimed aloud in her new voice the only logical explanation for her change. "Maybe finding the vending machine would be a clue onto turning me back, but how?"

She stood up and looked in the mirror again with both hands cupping her breasts, then letting go for a slight bounce effect. Still not believing of what she had become, a hot kitty that toms would die for. Speaking of toms, for a second she thought of what it would feel like if a dick was inserted into her pus-

"Gah!" she shook her head. "Kats alive, did I just think that?!"

Great, as if the physical changes weren't bad enough, it looks like mental changes were on the rise too. And she didn't even feel it! She had to act fast. The only clue is the where she had gotten that soda, her only lead. Hopefully, she could find something that can reverse this. Would she tell Jake? No, at least, not yet. Not until she runs out of ideas even though she isn't sure how he'll help. Another question came to mind.

What to wear?

Chance went over to the drawer pulled out a pair of white underwear that hugged her thighs but slightly loose around the waistline. Same with the blue jean shorts she wore that she needed a belt. Lastly, she took out a large size A shirt that became more of a midriff because of her massive bust.

After eating some cereal and grabbing her wallet, she headed out to the truck to search for the soda machine that caused this.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

After the elevator ride down, Chance exited into the lobby and passed the receptionist at the desk without noticing the tan striped tom in long sleeved shirt in khakis eyeballing her in silence, captivated by her beauty (and booty) as her hips swayed in her walk.

She stepped outside and walked towards her truck, already feeling the sun beating down on her with rising temperatures along with feeling the sizzling hot concrete beneath her feet. But she paid it no mind as there were important matters to attend to such as finding the offending soda machine and to reverse this gender mess. She hopped into the vehicle and drove quickly into through the city to the spot near where she stopped for yesterday's lunch. Of course, she didn't drove too fast or risk getting a speeding ticket and to explain why she has 'someone else's' driver's license. Well, she could use her new beauty to put the charms on any male cop and get a warning out of it.

She reached her destination near the convenience store and parallel parked. She briskly walked towards the location of the vending machine with his hips swaying, getting the attention of onlookers, mainly male. She picked up some utterances about her body and looks from them. It annoyed her, but couldn't deny that a part of her liked the attention.

In fact, she realized something different about herself as well as the males around her: their scent.

Thanks to the extremely hot weather and sweat, it was easy to pick up the smell of others just by taking a whiff of the stale air. Of course, her scent was different from her male self as it isn't as musky as it was before. But the odor coming from nearby toms felt stronger along with smelling more alluring and enticing that it downright scared her that she was ogling nearby toms and being more attractive them. She shook such thoughts out of her head for now as she pressed on. Even passing by Pop's Newsstand, the white furred tom from yesterday, now wearing a purple tank top, stared at her with eyes peeking through the bangs of his hair.

She finally gotten to the alleyway and turned into it, only to receive a great shock.

"It's…it's gone! But how-?!"

She ran to where the vending machine used to be and just looked at the empty space in disbelief. It's like it just vanished into thin air! She collapsed on her knees in defeat, feeling hopeless. Her eyes getting misty with tears forming and at the thought of being stuck as a female for the rest of her life. Then, her mind reeled onto a thought.

Maybe they realized how a crummy spot this place was and took it somewhere else? It was a bit of stretch to do this in less of a day, but it's the only kind of hope she can grasp onto right now. Well, the convenience store clerk didn't know about the machine, but maybe the guy at the newsstand might have seen something since he was more nearby. It was worth a shot to ask him.

She left the alleyway and back towards Pop's. When the tom saw her, he wound up staring at her tits and acted timid in front of her for reasons unware to her.

"Hey, pally, eyes up here! Got a question for ya!"

"Y-yes, ma'am?" He said nervously, finding hard to keep contact and glaring at her breasts from time to time.

"Did you see anyone take a vending machine from that alley over there yesterday or even earlier today?" she said pointing to the direction she just came from.

"No, bro-er ma'am, haven't seen anyone take anything yesterday or today. Definitely not around here."

Chance was taken aback from his answer.

"Thanks…" she said, adding a sigh of defeat and headed back to her truck depressed. It was back to square one with her only lead gone. How can it be? How can such a heavy machine just disappear into thin air? Like it grew legs and walked away? Yet as she became perplexed about it, another question did come to mind.

What was up with that guy's reaction to her boobs? Okay sure, they were big. Bigger than most females she knew and noticeable, but still what was his deal?

She found her answer quickly when passing by a store window and saw her reflection.

"EEEEK!" she shrieked and covered her chest. Apparently, she was too busy soda searching quest she didn't realized how much she sweated to the point that her shirt was completely drenched. Making her tits somewhat transparent through it with perked up nipples too like wet t-shirt night at Hooters (or whatever is the Megakat City equivalent, Milkers maybe?).

'Great…Just great! Now I need to get a bra!' She grumbled inwardly.

And with that thought, she got into her ride and was soon on the road, looking for the nearest Cattoria's Secret. After weaving through the metropolis maze, she finally found one, but unfortunately it was near a construction site that closed some of the nearby parking and taking up nearly an entire street. Meaning she had to park further down and had to walk, passing the work zone.

After parking and stepping out into the boiling air, she briskly hurried to the lingerie store. As she drew near the site along the chain linked fence, she could see the men carrying tools and utilizing them, mapping out blueprints and other things. The men with bulky muscles outlined by their sweaty white T's and overalls, making Chance feel hot and bothered, having certain thoughts that she quickly shook from her mind. Added to the scene is the smell of sulfur or akin to rotten eggs permeated the air as well as the deafening din of jackhammers, bulldozers and cranes.

Her ears did pick up something else too, the comments from some of the crew. Comments from those that caught sight of her that simultaneously got on her nerves yet got her to blush.

"Whoa, look at that fine feline!"

"Yeah, now that's a pretty kitty I like to settle with!"

"Heh, heh, got milk, babe?"

With a huff, she just quickly walked to the end of the street where the work zone ended. But before she reached the intersection, her eyes caught sight of a tom on the site's edge working a jackhammer. Standing at six feet tall, the tom had jet black fur from head to toe and a pantherlike tail. He had a handsome face with deep jawline, pink nose, short length whiskers, and hazelnut colored eyes. And his muscles and body mass resembled an Adonis like figure, in between a runner's and bodybuilder's build. He saw her and waved at her before going back to work.

Chance didn't know why but she felt her body becoming hot like a fever coursing throughout her being, her face flushed, her tail swished behind her, and her heart thumped rapidly. Such a stud! Oh, how she can imagine her being in his strong arms, both cuddled together lying nak-

'GAH! St-stop thinking about that!' she mentally scolded herself. She rushed toward the traffic light and pressed the crosswalk button repeatedly more than necessary. When the light switched, she walked across the street and found herself in front of the one-story purple lingerie store with Cattoria's Secret in pink cursive letters.

She stepped inside letting the cool AC air blast over her. She eyed over the pink and white striped wall papered store as her nose picked up the scent of lilac and jasmine perfume that had a relaxing affect. White painted steel racks, shelves, and display tables filled to the rim with bras, panties, and night gowns along with body lotions, perfumes, soaps and other kind of beauty products.

As a male, he always thought of being dragged into these by the molly of his dreams, Callie Briggs pending or not, out of reluctance. Not actually getting undergarments for herself!

After greeting the Siamese colored cat with short black hair by register counters, she wandered around the store, seeing the vast array of bras and panties organized by cup size from A to D to even pass J and by color ranging from red to black to pink to gold. She oddly found herself becoming picky about what to get.

'Maybe this pair…it looks pretty cute. Ooh! This one is very lacy and- Uh …wha- what am I saying!? Just grab a pair and get outta there!' she mentally commanded.

She grabbed two sets of lingerie, one red and one black, and purchased them at the register before heading out the door. In front of the shop, she looked at the small white handled paper bag that held the bought goods.

'Man, $35 for a couple of bras and panties? Why would females spend so much for these things?' she inquired inwardly. But she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to buy more for herself. A change of wardrobe seems warranted under these circumstances even to her dismay. She can't be wearing large and loose male clothing all the time until she manages to fix her woman problem. If she can that is.

Speaking of which, she reminded about her work attire and needed to find new coveralls. Fortunately, the block she was on was filled with clothing stores, stretching towards the next couple of streets over. Along the way to find an outfitter for maintenance workers, she passed by plenty shops where she paused to see some of the apparel on display behind stickered clear windows on tables and mannequins.

'Hmm…that one blue dress is pretty…and that other one looks f-…Ugh, not again! Stay focused, Chance! Besides they cost over hundreds of bucks!' she mentally berated.

Along the way, she found herself going on a little shopping spree, purchasing an arm full of bags of clothing. Mainly, the things that she wanted such as shirts and shorts, but thanks to pervading feminine impulses she bought some of the girlish ones with words like 'Cute' and 'Hot' etc. Such as a pink shirt with a purple heart in the center, a black shirt with blue cat eyes and long lashes embedded in white gems, a yellow shirt with the word 'Sexy' written in blue cursive, and others along with Daisy Duke like jean denim shorts.

After managing to get her new purple coveralls at a nearby Worker's Wearhouse, she headed back to her truck with big haul of clothing bags.

'Great, just great, I spent nearly over 150 bucks today! Ugh, I need to stop or else I'm not going to get any groceries this weekend.' She thought. '…but it's strange, why did shopping feel so…good and fun? Is this why mollies are so into it?'

While lost in her thoughts as she walked, the sounds of jackhammers broke her mental state. She was at the construction site again. Traveling along the fence, she looked at the sea of sweaty studs from before, feeling the heat. A certain kind of heat between her legs. She even spotted the black furred tom from before working underneath the building's steel beam skeleton, striking a malleable metal sheet with a sledgehammer. The tom paused to wipe the sweat from his brow to look over behind him, seeing her with armloads of bags. Like déjà vu, he smiled and waved at her before going back to work.

And like before, Chance blushed with her heart racing fast. Lewd thoughts were about to penetrate her mind before she shook her head out of the trance and quickened her pace back to her ride.

She shoved the bags into the truck's backseat and hopped into in the front seat, soon back on the road. As it reached pass noon, her aching stomach signaled that it was time for lunch. A trip to the nearest Burger Queen for a large meal would usually do the trick. It wasn't too far from where she was and headed there, taking the drive thru.

After ordering a BBQ rib and onion burger with large fries and drink, she stopped in the parking lot to eat. It was only halfway into the meal she started to feel full, leaving a half-eaten burger and half the fries. Upon this, she had another revelation about herself.

"Great, my stomach and appetite had changed as well. It's now smaller!" she said with a huff. "At least, I'll have the leftovers for dinner tonight."

Soon, she was back on the road, traveling homebound. After arriving in the parking lot, she grabbed her bags and leftovers and headed to her apartment room. Along the way though, she had a couple of guys, wanting to help her with her bags. But she declined their offer and hurried back to her place, trying to hide another blushed furred face.

She opened the door to her apartment where the air conditioner did little to change the temperature within. She set the half eaten fast food on the kitchen table and laid the shopping bags next to her bed, not bothering to put them away. Just feeling way too hot and tired from today's events.

She sniffed the air a bit, only to scrunch her face in disgust from the stench of sweat. Even slightly late in the afternoon, she felt a shower was needed to freshen up and cool down. She stripped from her wet clothes that clung to her fur, tossing them into the closet hamper and sunk deep into it due to their weight. If she were to wring them, they would have filled a bucket over halfway.

In the bathroom, she got into the tub and turned the shower on, full blast on the cold setting, making her nipples erect. She jumped a bit at the feeling of icy water splashing against her fur, but soon relaxed as her body adjusted.

"Mmmmuuuuuurrrrrr…..oooohh~!" she mewed, discovering how much her fur and skin were sensitive as the water caressed and soaked her frame.

After her shower, she dried off and like last night, decided to go in her (new) birthday suit to get cooler. She decided to watch some TV to kill some time before dinner. Sitting in the recliner with remote in hand, she turned on the tube and channel surfed for a while. Just as she thought, nothing on. Only some cheesy soaps, infomercials, and some gameshows. That is, until she came across one channel that was broadcasting a bodybuilding contest on Anakata Island. Maybe this could be something of interest to watch for a bit.

"And now next up on stage, we have Stanley Studswell, contestant #4." Said the announcer, a pale ash colored cat with short curly hair and glasses, wearing a yellow and grey plaid jacket with a red bow tie and khakis.

The tom that went on stage was dark brown tom with a yellow hair done in a buzzcut and was wearing nothing but a red speedo. But the noticeable thing was his body is huge! Built with mountainous muscles that bulged from the neck down. Bulking biceps and thunderous thighs and calves on his arms and legs, thick pecs as large steaks, and washboard abs. The guy performed many flexes and poses to the camera, showing off his body mass in any way possible for the judges. But the real 'show' was the package he was sporting in his speedo that didn't leave much to the imagination, probably should have been censored.

And this was enough to be a turn on for her as she felt her face flush a beet red and heat rising within her esp. below the waistline. She continued to watch on, having the same reaction with the other huge hunks on glorious display. Lewd thoughts entered her mind about cuddling into their muscular bods and arms, having their strong hands touch and massage her, even piloting their shift sticks into her cockpit.

"Pppuuuuurrrrrrrr~…" she moaned at such fantasies with closed eyes.

Subconsciously, her fingers played with her vag, rubbing, massaging and even inserting them in and out. She panted harder as she pumped them faster. And then soon…

"Muuurrrrooooooooooh~….Ah-!" she orgasmed as feminine juice let loose onto the recliner seat. Breathing hard and when seeing the puddle of cum on the seat cushion, she soon came to her senses and realized what she had done, slightly in a panic.

'Ugh, I need to control myself. I just masturbated to (hot) guys and it wasn't even porn!' she thought to herself. Those female hormones were setting in hard.

She flipped through the channels to something else to clear her mind, ending up on an action movie for a couple of hours, even had to admit that the hero did have a nice-looking bod.

As the evening rolled on, she ate her dinner of lunch leftovers, watched more TV, put up her new coveralls in the closet, and took another cold shower. It was ten o'clock now as she lied on her bed coverless. She let the ceiling fan lulled her into a deep sleep like the night before, hopefully a dreamless sleep. But of course, this won't be the case…

Chance awoke with a start as he found himself in a familiar setting. A reddish, grey metallic interior of an airship with giant pistons working in overtime with gears grinding and turning in the background.

But then another realization struck him as he looked down. He was naked! His bits and piece exposed to the elements. In attempt to cover himself, he tried to move only to find his wrists bound in chains and shackles above his head along with his ankles. Straining and struggling to break free proven to be futile and just tired him.

"What the heck is going here?!" he yelled to receive any answer.

As if on cue, in front of him, four spotlights from the floor revealed a metallic table built into the floor. Someone stood in front of the table, back turned to him and wore a long dark colored military cape with tassels along with a big militaristic hat, something that Chance recognized all too well.

"Boy, Turmoil, you really like to skip to the foreplay don't ya? And no dinner?" he joked to get her attention and making light of his situation. "But really can I have my clothes back on?"

"Who said I was Turmoil?" said a familiar voice as the figure turned around to reveal it be Chance! Er, his female self! Who apparently was showing it all, revealing her tits and pussy to the tom in front of her. Chance was awestruck at first but then fear started to sink as he spotted what the she-kat was holding in her hand, a bottle of Kat-A-Tonic.

"What's wrong, Chancey-poo? Cat got your tongue? Purrrrrrr~!" she said as she approached seductively towards him.

"Now be a good kitty and drink uuu~p!" she spoke airily as she brought the bottle to his mouth. "Embrace your femininity!"

Chance tightened his lips and moved his head in refusal, like a baby not wanting to drink from the bottle.

"Aww, is this how you're gonna be? Then how about this!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the tom's nuts and gave them a good squeeze, causing him to yelp in turn. A perfect opportunity for her to jam the bottle into his mouth, forcing him to chug down the contents.

"*Hack! - No! - *Cough!" Chance sputtered while catching his breath.

The familiar shocking feeling came to him yet felt pleasurable too as he let out a moan. The changes came sooner than it did before. Legs became slimmer with feet shrunk to smaller sizes with dainty toes. Same went with his now slender arms and hands with longer nails/claws which fortunately let him slip out of his shackles. He felt his pelvis cracked as his hips flared to child bearing levels with a thinned waist to accommodate. His dick and balls shriveled until they disappeared so a fleshy pair of lips take their place. His chest blossomed to watermelon sized FF cups. Long flowing hair grew from his scalp and his face became feminine and rounder.

"No….please…change…change me back!" the now molly pleaded as she knelt on the ground.

"Come on, Chancy! This is the REAL you now! And besides the fun has just begun!" the twin pointed to a dark spot of the room that suddenly lit up to reveal a neatly decorated king size bed covered in red and purple rose petals. On top of that bed were a couple of familiar toms lying in the nude. One was from the body building show that she watched earlier, Stanley Studswell in his all muscular glory with his throbbing foot length shaft. Just looking at the sight of him made her feel weak kneed and blush a deep red, looking away towards the other familiar tom she knew…

"Co-commander Feral?!" she exclaimed in total shock.

"Come and join the fun! Maybe I'll promote you as my Molly of the Month if you do." The Enforcer chief said, following it with a sexy growl.

Chance couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. And from Feral no less! She tried looking away from his former boss's bare body, but found herself just staring at him more immensely. Staring hard at Feral's sculpted brown furred bod with tight six pack abs and hard pecs. And that chiseled chin of his and whisker mustache to boot. She even got a look at his ten-inch meat shaft, standing and throbbing proudly. Kats alive, was…was his commander always this much of a hunk?

'N-no…No! I can't be thinking about him like that! He's…he's a total jerk! …He fired me! He… He… he's…such a… hot tom! And…has… such a… big dick too! Mmmmmrrrrr…Puurrrrrr…Ooooooh this pussy likes!'

A feminine and horny mindset grew more dominant within her as her male one waned and became silent, putting up little to no resistance. The twin seemed to have disappeared, now that it had done its duty. Chance made her way towards the beefy males in a sultry fashion with her child bearing hips swaying. She climbed onto the bed, lying on top of her former boss as he embraced her. Getting a whiff of their combined musk clouded her mind further and it just turned her on even more so. She nuzzled into Feral's chest up to his neck, adding some licking and nibbling too. She could feel her genitalia rubbing against his. It didn't take long for moistness to be felt as precum leaked from both, ready to do the 'business'. As she was about to position herself to let Feral in, a pair of strong hands from behind and groped her breasts, eliciting a moan from her.

"Oi, can't forget about me, eh, pretty kitty?" said Stanley with a cockney accent as he licked and nibbled her ear and nape, getting another moan out in response. His slick foot long flesh rod caressed and played with her rear entryway. He even kissed her from behind and she kissed back as their tongues dancing in their mouths, showing how much Chance's male side seemed to weaken to the point as if it vanished.

"Ready for a cockpit test run, my ace pussy?" Feral said, positioning his dick tip towards her entrance, ready to plow into it.

"Yeah, let's see if the new you can take the heat we're packing!" Stanley added, doing the same from the rear.

"Puuuurrrr…Yes! Give it to me, big boys! I'm ready!" Chance cried out.

"C'mon mate, let's give the molly what she wants!"

"Prepare yourself, enforcer!"

Then, both toms plunged deep into her depths at a steady pace, causing her to arch her back and yowl out in pure pleasure. They slowly pumped in and out of her like pistons of an engine, making her moan and mew in response to each thrust. She rocked her pelvis and hips to match their motion and rhythm, she wanted more.

"Harder! Please, harder! ~Ooooooh! ~Ah! *Puuurrrrr~!" she cried out.

The males obliged as they pounded her pussy even harder, going deeper into her folds, grunting and groaning. She can feel their shafts pulsating against her vaginal and anal walls, they were reaching near their limit, near their climax.

Chance nuzzled into his ex-boss's chest again, and started to lick up to his neck and cheeks. Then, she locked her lips with his and gave him some deep throating tongue. Soon, she could feel her reaching her own peak as well with a climax just over the horizon. She wanted it. No needed it.

"Fa-Aaaa! Faster! Make me ~ooooh! Make me cum! Do it n-eeeeoooow!"

Again, the males granted her wish as Feral gripped her hips tightly and Stanley groped her tits as they accelerated their pace and pumping like jackhammers, provoking her to moan and meow in ecstasy.

The threesome was nearing the threshold of orgasming as their genitals rapidly throbbed. Any second now. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the intensity increased.

"AHH-I-I'M! AAAHH! OH~OOOOH! CUM-CUMMIIIIING!"

"mmmmuuuuuurrrRROOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

Chance's eyes shot opened as her pussy sprayed juices onto the sheets, staining and soaking them. Looking from her position, she had one hand groping a breast with the other had its fingers in her slick slit. She panted heavily and closed her eyes in disbelief.

"Holy scat…." she muttered to herself.

She just couldn't believe that she had wet dream about some guy on TV and her former boss! And subconsciously masturbated to boot! This female body was getting out of control!

Glancing over the clock on the nightstand, the time read half past midnight. With a groan, she went back to sleep, covering her head with a pillow and hoping to feel much refreshed when going back to work which will prove to be an interesting workday.


	3. Chapter 3

AM sunrays blanketed the nude molly, making her groan and toss on the bed. Chance stirred a bit more until her eyes finally opened, adjusting to the rising sun. She stretched on all fours while letting out a deep yawn and rubbed the eye crust from her eyelids. A glance at the clock on the nightstand glowed a red 8:30 and let out a solemn sigh.

'Great…my first day on the job as a female…' she grumbled to herself.

She got up and fished into her shopping bags to pull out a black pair of panties and bra. In the bathroom, putting on the panties was the easy part but the bra proved to be the toughest challenge.

"Ugh! How do mollies do this?"

She struggled a bit with the back latch of the bra even using the mirror to her advantage and being careful not get any hair or fur snagged. After finally putting it on, she found herself staring at the mirror, and eventually did some poses.

'Maybe I could do part time as a Cattoria's Secret model… with a body like this I can easily make extra dough…and maybe by some other means with the toms ~puuurrrr…Ugh! Stop thinking like that!' she shook those thoughts out.

Heading towards the closet, she grabbed the purple coveralls and hopped into it. But like with the bra, she soon had trouble with it too as the front zipper seemed to be stuck just almost halfway, showing off decent size cleavage.

"Argh! Stupid zipper! C'mon!"

But try as she might it just wouldn't budge, even when she tried to tuck in her bust to no avail. She gave up on it after struggling for a few minutes and let out a defeated sigh. It'll just have to do.

After eating a cereal breakfast, she grabbed her wallet and keys and headed out for work. She arrived into the parking lot to see Jake already there opening the garage. Noticing the familiar truck, he greeted his work partner with a wave. Chance took a deep breathed and stepped out of the car, revealing her new gender to him.

Let's just say the phrase "Cat got your tongue?" is an understatement in this situation. Jake was awestruck at the molly's beauty and how much chest she was showing that made his face a darker shade of red but also puzzled to see her come out of Chance's truck. Not only that but how similar the fem-kat's fur is strikingly identical to his friend's.

"Wh-who are you? Are you related to Chance in any way?"

"*Sigh…I am Chance, Razor!" she said to confirm her identity.

The dumbfounded tom just stood there with mouth agape that indeed this was his friend with that kind of knowledge.

"Bu-but how?!"

"I'll explain when we get inside."

After settling in the break room, Chance told her story about the Kat-A-Tonic slowly transforming him from the other day and yesterday's search for the vending machine being a bust and the events that followed. Of course, she didn't dare to mention the wet dream she had last night about their former boss.

Jake was having a hard time taking this all in. His best friend is now a molly and a soda that can change genders that no one knows about is a hard pill to swallow. Yet couldn't help to feel sympathetic towards her as she began to look solemn and misty eyed. But then Jake had an idea.

"But wait! Didn't you toss the bottle in the trash? Maybe that can have some info that can help!"

"You're right! Oh Jake, you're the best!" she said as she hugged him tightly, giving him a face full of bosom that made him blush for a bit before letting him go.

She dashed into the breakroom and dug through the black wastebasket to get the bottle. After finding it, she quickly scanned the label for any signs of contact info, even ripping it off to see underneath. When that failed to yield results, she tried the bottle cap too, both around and inside. But again nothing. Another window of opportunity had shut itself.

She slumped into the nearest chair after dropping the bottle back into the bin. She held her head as she began to cry as tears slip through the gaps of her fingers. Jake watched the whole thing and to him, it was odd to see Chance in such an emotional state. Looks like those female hormones were taking on much a stronghold within her.

"Come on, man. I'm…I'm sure we'll find a way to get around, um, this." Jake said in a vain attempt to console and comfort his now fem friend. As much as he wanted to help, even he was clueless on where to start about an elusive soda and whatever company that made it.

"Besides, we've been through tougher stuff before, right? We're bound to find a solution to this!" he added as he mustered some more encouragement for his fellow feline, not wanting to see Chance anymore down in the dumps.

"*Sniff…Thanks Jake. You're a real pal." She said with weak smile, wiping away remaining tears. "I'll try to cope somehow. But we should get to start on working. Maybe that will keep my mind off things."

Soon, the garage was open for business and they went back to work on the car they were currently maintaining on. However, while bending over and working under the car's hood, she came across a problem.

"Ugh! Stupid hair!" she said as she brushed away hair that obscured her vision.

"Something wrong?" Jake asked as he rolled out from under the car.

"Dumb hair is getting in the way when I lean over." She grumbled while trying to hold her hair back.

"I think I have an idea!" Jake exclaimed as he went into the main office and grabbed something from inside the desk drawer then headed back.

"Here, use this!"

He gave Chance a rubber band who was confused at first until she put two and two together and used it as a makeshift hair tie, having a ponytail look.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem. The new style makes you…kinda cute."

"Please don't push it." she sighed with a hint of frustration and went back to work.

With morning hours being the least busy, they managed to get a couple of cars done that were now ready to go. It wasn't until noon when business picked up slightly, but mainly for the usual oil change and tire maintenance and minor checkups. Of course, the male customers eyed the garage's new attraction that is Chance's hot fem bod. Some ogled her with blushed faces in silence; some even attempted to flirt with her and gave phone numbers as a 'tip'. Most of the time she ignored them, but sometimes she flirted back due to female hormones acting up.

"Thanks for the fix, and maybe I can repay you more later. Maybe with a dinner?" an orange white striped tabby tom said as he gave her a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

Chance took it nervously but started to calm as hormones took hold once again as she took a whiff of his sweaty musky scent.

"Sounds like a nice deal, tiger. I'll try to keep in touch." She purred dreamily with a hint of lust.

And she followed it up with a kiss! On the mouth, no less!

Both the tom and an onlooking Jake were caught off guard and in awe at what happened. The customer left the main room dumbfounded with a hand on his muzzle to his car and rode off.

"Whoa, Chance, are you feeling okay? Strange enough to be flirting with some of the customers but kissing them?!" Jake spoke up that caused Chance to regain conscious and awareness.

"I don't- I don't know…Ugh! This stupid body! It's just like yesterday and I'm slowly getting used to it! I wish I can just wake up from this nightmare! *Sniff…I hate this…" She solemnly said on the verge of tears.

"Now the Chance I know wouldn't sulk like this. C'mon, it's just as I said we can get through this." Jake replied in another attempt to console his friend.

"*Sniff…thanks again, Jake…" Chance said while mustering up a weak smile. She understood that the tom meant well, but still felt lost as their leads turned to dead ends, betting on sheer luck to turn her gender back. "Let's just get back to work."

It was near around an hour before closing time as they worked on the last car for the day. Chance took out a sweat rag, the third one today, and wiped her face before continuing flat tire replacement. Suddenly she felt a surprising rush of feverish heat course through her body and it was when it happened.

"*Gasp….Aa~aaaah!" she moaned and shuddered as she felt her pussy and panties dampened. Unfortunately, this also got Jake's attention who got out from under the hood and peeked over the side.

"Chance what was that? Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. Just need to go to the bathroom quick!"

She dropped what she was doing and rushed to the bathroom in a panic. She entered the cheap single room bathroom with white painted walls and white tiled floor. The only things occupying it were a sink with a mirror above it, a towel dispenser, a black wastebasket and a toilet. There were obvious signs that maintenance was needed.

She unzipped the coveralls, revealing her lingerie and pulled down her panties. She tried looking down only for her cleavage to block her view to her annoyance. Then, she stepped back facing the mirror until her ¾ of her body was in full view. Looking at her reflection, she could see her wet vagina, getting all reddish, puffy and swollen. She placed her hand around her privates to feel warmness emitting from them. Even her nose detected a feint strange scent too, confirming her fears to be true.

"Sweet Bastet…I-I'm in heat!" she mumbled to herself.

"*Knock! Hey Chance you okay in there?" Jake asked behind the door.

"Uh…yeah! I'm fine! Just an emergency bathroom break! That's all!" she lied as she flushed the toilet.

She quickly pulled up her panties and zipped up her coveralls and headed out, passing a concerned yet confused Jake and going back to work. She tried her best to ignore those feminine needs until closing time as her face flushed and her pussy leaked out more honey that drenched her panties. And of course, having certain thoughts about the only tom in the place with her that she tried to shake off.

Soon, it was time as the garage door closed and the main office locked up for the night.

"Well, see you later Chance, I'll try to see if I can get any info on Kat-A-Tonic so let's close shop tomorrow. You should rest and take it easy, bud, and I'll let you know if I manage to find anything."

"Yeah… see you later, Jake."

After saying their byes, they went their separate ways. But Chance wasn't about to go home just yet. She drove to the drugstore which was just a few blocks from the Pop's Newsstand.

After parallel parking in front, she briskly walked through the electronic sliding doors. The scent of disinfectants hit her nose and one that filled the completely white store on the walls, ceiling, tiled floor. After greeting the grey Bengal molly at the register, she navigated through the aisles for feminine hygiene products. She found them on aisle five and scanned the shelves.

She felt discomfort and unease looking at them, being reminded about the natural cycles that females go through, from periods to pregnancy. Soon, she found what she was looking for, a packaged bottle of Estrus Easer hung from a peg. Snatching it, she quickly went to the register and got a water bottle from the cooler as well.

After buying the stuff, she went back to her truck and quickly opened the bottle of pink pills. Taking two, she put them in her mouth and washed it down with water. She took a quick breather before heading home, hoping that the meds work sooner than later as the prescription described.

After the drive home, she stepped into her apartment and went into the kitchen, setting her keys and wallet on the table along with the bottle of water and pills and slips of paper with random phone numbers. Also, undoing the ponytail by removing the rubber band from her hair.

In her room, she stripped out her sweaty work clothes and tossed them in the closet hamper. She went into the bathroom for a cold shower and freshen up, even feeling her still swollen pussy when she washed herself. At least, it didn't feel as tense during work. So, looks like the pills are doing its job to some degree.

After drying off, she lied on her bed naked, wanting to rest for a bit, even massaged her crotch area for some relief. A quick glance at the clock showed 7:30, the night was still young. And she didn't feel like watching TV or going straight to bed.

"I need a drink." She sighed while getting up.

She got dressed in red bra and panties and the black shirt with cat eyes and jean shorts. Grabbing her keys and wallet from the kitchen, she headed out the door and to her truck.

After driving around a few blocks and streets, she arrived at the local watering hole and her favorite go-to spot for a frosty cold one known as the Tipsy Tail Tavern. She stepped out of her ride and stood in front of the bar in all its dark mahogany wooden frame goodness with a large navy blue and white name sign on top.

Stepping inside, she took in the familiar bar scene. It was standard with wooden planked walls left unpainted or wallpapered along with the undecorated wooden floors. Low hanging ceiling fans with wide fins slowly spinning lit the place fairly dim along with some neon lights that hung on the walls that advertised a variety of alcoholic drinks. A dartboard and some road signs occupied parts of the wall as well.

A set of three pool tables, a few round woodened tables for sitting and relaxing and to play card games on, a sole pinball machine in the upper left corner and a jukebox in the back of the room that played some hard rock tunes to fit the scene. And let's not forget the restroom in the back too that had seen better days.

Occupying the entire right side was the bar itself with steel round stools, manned by a gray calico tom in white shirt and khakis and black apron who was wiping down some beer glasses behind the counter. Behind him, a large array of alcoholic drinks from ale to whiskey contained in a variety of colorful bottles with different labeled brands.

What unnerved her the most as she stepped in were the patrons. The usual burly buff beer guzzling biker gangs and bruiser and brawler types. Plenty of them were slobs with beer bellies, wore shredded denim jeans and torn jackets, some with eye patches, head bandanas, and other similar attire. It's a good thing she or at the very least her female mind/body weren't attracted to these types of toms. Though there were the few that had muscular frames like the sailors and dock workers that caught her eye but didn't mind them too much as they too looked brutish and rough around the edges esp. with the facial features.

Unfortunately, she also knew how the usual patrons react whenever pretty molly is in their midst and the gawks and stares coming from the toms spoke that. Trying her best to ignore them, she went up to the bar and sat on the nearest barstool.

"Hello there miss! Always nice to see a new face. Anything I can get you tonight?" said the barkeep to the regular patron in a new fem form.

"Just a Whisker Wet Whiskey please." She stated her usual drink order without a second thought.

"Kinda daring for a sweetheart like you to have something this strong." He replied while pouring her a drink into a square glass with ice. "You know, you remind me another regular attendee tabby. Not just with drinks but with looks too. Are you a relative of a guy named Chance Furlong perhaps?"

"Wha-!? N-no! I mean, never heard of him. Probably just a coincidence." She clumsily lied in a panic but still managed to fool him.

She also took a very quick sip of whiskey out of nervousness, only to come to another realization.

"*Cough! *Cough! *Ugh!" she hacked up some of her drink, earning some stares from the bartender and others. And then quickly said, "Heh, it went down the wrong pipe."

'Ugh! Why did that taste terrible? Oh scat… don't tell me my taste in drinks changed too!' she inwardly exclaimed. 'Maybe it'll come back to me if I drink a bit more."

An unwise decision as it soon lead to another kind of realization.

"*Hic! *Hic! Ugh…my head…"

"You okay miss?"

"Yeah, yeah, just fine. Just a slight headache that's all." She said to the bartender.

'Great, this body is already starting to feel intoxicated. Gotta take it easy so I can keep the alcohol down.' She gingerly swirled her drink, taking small sips in between.

"Oi, toots! How *hic* about we dump thisss sssscene and *hic* head somewhere…private?" Said an approaching stout biker, a tan furred tom, decked out in denim jeans and jacket with a pair of goggles and spiked helmet on.

"Sorry, not interested." She bluntly stated. 'And of course, it had to be Frank to hit on me! Please let him leave me alone!'.

"C'mon *Hic* babe! We will have a sssswinging good time!" he slurred.

"I said no." she replied.

"Aww, pleassssse! *Hic! I'll make it worth your while!"

"Ugh! No way ya creep!" she said louder to the unbalanced drunkard.

"Okay, Frank, that's enough or do you want to get kicked out like the last few times?" the barkeep threatened.

"Hey why don-!"

"You should heed your friend's warning and leave the lady alone. Or shall I do the barkeep's request of kicking you out myself?"

A voice of a tom that walked in on the drunken scene as he approached the counter and sat down beside Chance. He was a tall and muscular tom with midnight black fur dressed formally compared to the other patrons in his beige jacket with a white undershirt and matching khakis. Yet to Chance he looked familiar for some reason, but why?

Then, a light bulb turned on in her head. But before she said anything, he spoke up.

"Hey, you were the molly that walked by building I was working on yesterday, weren't you?" he said.

"Um, yes! I do remember seeing you when I was out shopping." She said with a blush, looking away for a moment to take another sip of her drink. 'Darn it, I'm having those feelings again. Need to keep it together!'

"I'll take a Yowler Lite, please." He asked the bartender before going back to his conversation. "So how are you, miss…?"

'Scat! Need to think up a name! Think! Think! Think!' she thought and then said, "Chan-…Chancita Fur-…liss."

"Chancita, huh? Such a unique and lovely name. Percy Purkins by the way. So, what brings a pretty kitty like you doing in a place like this?"

Chance felt her heart skip a beat when he called her that name, feeling more of an attraction to this tom than ever before. But regained composure and tried to answer back.

"Well, I, uh, just trying something different I guess. And um, cheap." She replied, taking another sip of her drink.

"Heh heh, yeah, some of my coworkers recommended it. It's pretty…decent." He said while looking around the bar, receiving some stares from the other patrons.

"Well, what do you do for a living, Chancita?"

"Oh! I'm, uh, a car mechanic."

"Now that's interesting! You don't see much mollies working in those job fields. Maybe you can give me a discount when I take my car for a tune up?"

"Maybe under…mmmrrrowl…certain conditions I might." She found herself subconsciously saying as she leaned in and licked her lips. But she blushed after realizing her actions, going back to her drink.

"S-sorry about that." she bashfully apologized.

"Heh, it's alright. Not the first time I had a molly told me something similar."

The two talked on for about an hour's length as they finished two drinks each. Percy was still sober enough since the alcohol he drank wasn't as strong as Chance's who was feeling rather tipsy and unbalanced; her awareness of everything around her were diminishing as well. Still it didn't help that her female pheromones and a feminine mindset were taking more of a hold. And the estrus pills were starting wear off fast with the alcohol consumption too.

"And then I…*Hic! Told that guy to buzz off! Hehehehe!"

As she laughed, she almost fell over in her stool, but managed to grab onto the counter in time.

"Careful there now, princess." the bartender half joked.

"Don't call me princessss! I'm Chanc-*Hic!" the drunk female protested while almost falling out of her seat again.

"Looks like the lady is gonna need some help."

"Don't worry I'm sober enough to drive and I'll take her home. And I'll pay for both of our drinks too."

Percy laid down the cash for payment and helped Chance unto her feet. He got her out of the bar and near to his car, a pale green mustang. He managed to get her into the passenger seat and buckled her up as she leans and slumps her head against the window.

"Hope you don't mind a little sleepover at my apartment. It's not what you call high class but..."

The intoxicated molly didn't pay much attention to him and gazed out the window as the city lights went by, getting blurrier as her sight grew hazy. It wasn't long until she blacked out.

"Mmmm…oooooh…my head…" Chance murmured as she stirred awake, eyes greeted by pouring sunlight through thin white drapes.

When did she get home? Wait a minute. This wasn't her room!

The burgundy painted wall room she was in looked way nicer than hers with more space and wooden paneling floor. Not to mention different contents in it as well.

In front of her was a forty-inch screen TV that sat on a three-foot open shelf cabinet that was filled with a library of books and video cassettes, and a VCR. There was walk-in closet to the right of the TV with its door ajar, revealing many dress suits, t-shirts, overalls/construction worker gear, and other male attire.

To her right there was a sliding glass door leading to a squared balcony. It had a small round table with a glass top and a couple of cushioned chairs surrounding it. Leftward, there were another shelf with books and videos along with a CD player, and next to that was a four-sectioned black dresser drawer.

Looking down, the king size bed she was in with its purple covers. She lifted the covers to see that she was totally naked underneath! Where did her clothes go?!

'What happened to my-? Ugh! My head!'

She tried to recollect the events from last night only to get hit with a huge headache, the hangover lingered still. Her eyes wandered over to the bed's right side to find Percy fast asleep and shirtless nonetheless. And judging from beneath the sheets with a tenting bulge, pant less too. She stared at him dreamily for a moment until she snapped back to reality and shook in terror with a realization.

'Oh scat! Oh scat! Oh scat! I-we didn't! It can't be!' her mind was in a whirl of panic.

"Mmm…*yawn…*groan." The tom stirred awake.

In his half-wakened state, groggy eyes met a naked molly who looked at him fearfully. He wondered what was wrong until he quickly connected the dots.

"Chancita! Calm down, I can…I can explain okay?" he went on to ease the molly's nerves.

"So, what happened huh?" she asked, taking a breather.

"Well, you remember that I drove you home since you were hammered, right?"

She only nodded.

"After that, I helped you out of the car and up to my apartment. You were very unbalanced and kept hugging and kissing me multiple times. Then, you kinda made a mess when you, um, threw up. Twice actually. On yourself and on me, and I had to toss our clothes in the wash. And, I tend to sleep in the nude esp. when it gets hot like this."

Chance blushed in embarrassment at his accounts of the kissing and vomiting along with the tidbit of Percy's sleeping habits.

"Then, I just laid you on my bed and fell asleep. You did mumble something about swatting and er, T-bone steaks? But it's probably nothing. That's all what just happened. I wouldn't take advantage of a woman like that. I promise!"

Chance just sighed in relief and rested her head back on the pillow. There was a slight few minutes pause before he inched his way over to her.

"But you know…" he said. "Since you're up and sober now. Would you like to…well you know? I can even tell you're in heat and smelled it from you even last night."

Chance looked at him with another bashful face at his offer along with noticing that she was in heat as she felt her loins warming and swelling up as if on cue. She was about to speak up that she had pills for estrus only to come across a startling realization.

She forgot the pills at home!

'Crap, I must've left them on the kitchen table last night!' she thought.

She was in a deep pickle as the tom wanted to offer his. Her body, esp. her growing hot pussy, feminine hormones and thoughts taking hold on every fiber of her being. And how can she say no to the sexy stud of a tom next to her?

"N- ye- um, su-sure." Chance muttered out as her male side gradually weakened to the point where resistance is nearly gone.

"What was that?" he asked, approaching her slightly. She approached too in both reflex and instinct as her body was in desperate need, causing the heat within her body to rise. Very close, eye to eye, genital to genital, him feeling the heat emitting from her pussy.

"Yes, Percy! I need this sooooo~ badly!" she said as she embraced the tom, lapping and nuzzling his neck and purring along.

"How can I say no to that?" he replied and then embraced back, eventually both locked their muzzles into a long tongue twisting kiss. Percy broke it off after a while as he lined his dick to her entryway.

"Ready, Chancita?"

"Oh, Puuuurrrrcy…give it to me! ~Aaaah!"

She gasped as the tom entered her. His long nine-inch dick pumped in and out of her extremely sensitive tunnel, slowly at first, eliciting moaning purrs and mewls from the molly as her body shivered in response. The feeling greatly increased as he nibbled on her breasts, tongue lapping up each milk filled teat.

"Muuurrrr…faster, please…ungh! Faster! Harder! Oooo~ooh! Feels soooo~ good!"

He did as she commanded as he pumped his cock in rapid procession in and out, resulting in louder purrs and moans from her. Her pussy soon throbbed at a high-speed rate simultaneously with his sex. She began to rock her hips along with his rhythm, nuzzling his chest and nibbling his neck in addition. Their climaxes drew so very close.

"Ooooh…Ah~! I'm getting close…"

"Ungh! Aah…yeah… ah! Me too…"

"I'm….Ah~! Cumming!"

Chance let loose a gush of honey all over her partner's shaft, slickening it as entered faster. Percy grunted and moaned as he came after, unleashing his load.

"Ooo~oh…Aaaah! Muurrrrrooow…"

Chance moaned as she felt his cream flood her womb. After he finished, his cum covered dick exited her overflowing snatch. Both spent much of their energy as their pants turned into soft snores as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

She awoke about an hour later, dreamily looking at her still sleeping handsome mate. She felt like the luckiest girl in all Megakat City. Maybe life as a molly won't so bad after all, she thought. If Jake and her can't find any way to change her back, then it'll be okay. A small smile slowly crept across her face as she nuzzled into her lover's chest, falling asleep again in his strong arms, not bothered with the sounds outside including a pink truck labeled Kat-A-Tonic that drove on by.

 **End**


End file.
